


We Need A Plan

by sekliGacisseJ



Category: Hiccup Haddock - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, astrid - Fandom, astrid hofferson - Fandom, hiccup - Fandom - Fandom, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Advice, Best Friends, F/M, Late Nights, Support, The Edge - Freeform, hand squeezes, light fluff, toothless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekliGacisseJ/pseuds/sekliGacisseJ
Summary: Hiccup can’t sleep, his thoughts are racing not letting him rest, but he isn’t the only one.Set after the season 2 finale of Race To The Edge.
Relationships: Hiccup/Astrid, Hiccupxastrid - Relationship, Hicstrid, astrid/hiccup, astridxhiccup, hiccup haddock and astrid hofferson
Kudos: 9





	We Need A Plan

Hiccup paced up and down the meeting room muttering to himself deep in thought, he was stuck and couldn't sleep. Viggo had the Dragons Eye plus they hadn't been able to save heather. He couldn't believe it, for the first time ever he was completely clueless on what he should do from here.

Everybody else had gone to bed, they were tired after a long day of fighting, but not Astrid. She couldn't get any rest, her mind was full of worry for this boy she called her best friend. She had tossed and turned for a few hours now until she had decided to go for a walk around the edge to clear her mind. Getting up, she pulled on a woollen blanket to keep her warm and gently scratched under the sleeping Stormflys chin before leaving her hut and shutting the door behind her.

The gently chilly breeze coming in shore sent shivers down her spine. Pulling her blanket closer around her body she wandered across the wooden walk way towards the main meeting room, maybe she could distract her thoughts of Hiccup with ideas to get the Dragons Eye back and save Heather. As she neared the entrance to the meeting room she could hear a very faint voice, this stopped her in her tracks, from everything that had happened recently she was even more on edge than usual. When she recognised Hiccups familiar mumbling and talking to himself she relaxed, all her muscles un-tensed, guess she wasn't going to be doing any distractions then tonight.

"Urgh!" Hiccup sighed as he leant his body against the fire pit table in the centre of the room. Nothing! Not one plan or idea could he think of too get the Dragons Eye back while also saving Heather!  
His head shot up and body tensed when he heard footsteps, but he immediately relaxed again when he saw that those footsteps belong to Astrid. God, even wrapped in a wolley blanket she could look as beautiful as ever. He shook his head removing that thought from his mind, "hey, couldn't sleep?"  
Astrid just sighed while plonking herself down in a chair, "no"  
"Join the club..." Hiccup trailed off as he went to fetch more notes and draft plans he had created, deciding to go over them again and see if he could prompt any new ideas.

Astrid watched him as he leant back over his notes, his muscles in his back tense as his back arched over the table, supporting his body weight with his arms.  
"What's up?"

Without looking Hiccup replied agitatedly "i can't - i can't think of anything! What the hell does Viggo want with that Dragon Eye! It doesn't even work without the Snow Raith key anyway..." He grunted standing up slightly to rest his hands on his hips "and i can't see a way where we can actually get it back! As well as get Heather back, and no possible way it will be safe..." He trailed off as his glance shifted from the papers in front of him, to Astrid, sitting curled up on a chair a mere metre from his left.

"Well you know us lot don't mind a bit of danger, well maybe not fish legs but - "  
"Yeah well i do!" He interjected "And i can't see anyway out of it without getting someone hurt or even worse" hiccups hands went to subconsciously push the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes, turning his body to face Astrids directly, "Look if something ever happened to anyone on this team i would never forgive myself, but if something happened to you astrid - I - I couldn't go on - i couldn't live..."

Astrid drew in a sharp breath, she cared deeply about Hiccup but she had never stopped to think about what would happen if she too lost Hiccup, all she ever knew was protecting him and keeping him safe, never what could happen if she couldn't do that... "Hiccup - i can help..."

"This is going to be dangerous Astrid, we will need to plan this to every last second... And we don't have much time... I just - I don't know what to do"

Astrid uncurls herself from her chair closing the space between her and her best friend, taking his hand she brought it up to her chest pulling his full attention to her. "Hiccup, you are the future chief of Berk, if anyone can sort this out its you. You’re the smartest, bravest and most amazing Viking I have ever met..." She trailed off and stared into his eyes. She knew that look, the look he gives her when he is worried or concerned about her. But behind it there was a glint to his sleep deprived lids, she could see the familiar twinkle of admiration. The corners of his mouth twitch into that familiar, handsome smile he saves only for her.  
"Go get some rest, I bet toothless is still awake waiting for you - and in the morning we can have a look at this together and work out the safest and most efficient plan, okay?" Astrid squeezed his hand.  
He sighs in agreement. This can wait a few more hours, without sleep he won’t be fit to function anyway. “Thank you astrid” he smiles at her and returns the squeeze before stumbling towards the door, their hands lingering in their hold only dropping to their sides once their grasps had reached to far than their arms length would allow. “Night Astrid” he mumbles, sleep already teasing at the edge of his consciousness.  
Astrid smiled watching his mop of hair ruffle in the wind as he excited the meeting room and turned the corner towards his cabin. “Night Hiccup, see you in the morning"


End file.
